character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Battle (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse Death Battle is an internet series produced by Screw Attack before they re-branded into Death Battle. The series is about putting two fictional characters against each other, working out how strong they are and seeing who would win a fight to the death. Power of the Verse Since Death Battle pins fictional characters from different series against each other, there is no consistent scaling that can be used. Characters can scale from Average Human Level to Multiverse Level, from Average Human speeds to MFTL+ and have no haxs to several ways to negate durability. Note: Any Death Battle profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Character Profiles Season 1 Combatants Boba Fett.png|link=Boba Fett (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Samus Aran.png|link=Samus Aran (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Shang Tsung.png|link=Shang Tsung (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Akuma.png|link=Akuma (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Rogue (Marvel).png|link=Rogue (Canon, Marvel, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Goomba.png|link=Goomba (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Koopa Troopa-0.png|link=Koopa Troopa (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mike Haggar.png|link=Mike Haggar (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Zangief.png|link=Zangief (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Donatello.png|link=Donatello (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Leonardo.png|link=Leonardo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Yoshi-0.png|link=Yoshi (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Felicia.png|link=Felicia (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Kratos.png|link=Kratos (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Bomberman-0.png|link=Bomberman (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Dig Dug.png|link=Dig Dug (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Metal Sonic-0.png|link=Metal Sonic (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Pikachu.png|link=Pikachu (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 2 Combatants Lion-O.png|link=Lion-O (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 He-Man.png|link=He-Man (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 M. Bison.png|link=M. Bison (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Shao Kahn.png|link=Shao Kahn (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Strider Hiryu.png|link=Strider Hiryu (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 T-800.png|link=Terminator (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Robocop.png|link=RoboCop (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Tails.png|link=Tails (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Captain America-0.png|link=Captain America (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Guts.png|link=Guts (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Beast (X-Men).png|link=Beast (Canon, X-Men, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Goliath (Gargoyles).png|link=Goliath (Canon, Gargoyles, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Solid Snake.png|link=Solid Snake (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Dan Hibiki.png|link=Dan Hibiki (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Hercule Satan.png|link=Hercule Satan (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 3 Combatants Bayonetta.png|link=Bayonetta (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 DMC3Dante.png|link=Dante (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 SSBU Bowser Render HQ.png|link=Bowser (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Quicksilver.png|link=Quicksilver (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 The Flash.png|link=The Flash (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 The Scout-0.png|link=The Scout (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 TerryBogard.png|link=Terry Bogard (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ramona Flowers.png|link=Ramona Flowers (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Amy Rose-0.png|link=Amy Rose (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Hulk (Comics).png|link=Hulk (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Roronoa Zoro.png|link=Roronoa Zoro (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Pinkie Pie.png|link=Pinkie Pie (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 4 Combatants Nathan Drake.png|link=Nathan Drake (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Lara Croft.png|link=Lara Croft (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Shovel Knight.png|link=Shovel Knight (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Scrooge McDuck.png|link=Scrooge McDuck (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Voltron.png|link=Voltron (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Portgas D. Ace.png|link=Portgas D. Ace (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Lucario-0.png|link=Lucario (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Balrog.png|link=Balrog (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 T.J. Combo.png|link=T.J. Combo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Vergil 3.png|link=Vergil (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 5 Combatants Raven (DC).png|link=Raven (Canon, DC, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Jotaro Kujo EoH.png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Kenshiro-0.png|link=Kenshiro (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Crash Bandicoot-0.png|link=Crash Bandicoot (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Frank West.png|link=Frank West (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Afro Samurai.png|link=Afro Samurai (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Samurai Jack.png|link=Samurai Jack (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Nightwing.png|link=Nightwing (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Sigma.png|link=Sigma (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Master Roshi.png|link=Master Roshi (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Darkseid-0.png|link=Darkseid (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 6 Combatants Mega Man Volnutt.png|link=Mega Man Volnutt (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Wario-0.png|link=Wario (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 King Dedede.png|link=King Dedede (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Weiss Schnee.png|link=Weiss Schnee (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mitsuru Kirijo.png|link=Mitsuru Kirijo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Johnny Cage.png|link=Johnny Cage (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Captain Falcon.png|link=Captain Falcon (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Lobo.png|link=Lobo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mechagodzilla (Kiryu).png|link=Mechagodzilla (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Dracula (Castlevania).png|link=Dracula (Canon, Castlevania, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Category:Unbacked0